Communication systems and architectures have become increasingly important in today's society. One aspect of communications relates to maximizing bandwidth and minimizing delays associated with data and information exchanges. In compression scenarios, network operators generally seek to produce high percentages of gain in compression for any given transport that is being implemented. Additionally, network operators should consider communication patterns, such as periods of peak traffic when links are being heavily utilized. Other time periods may include intervals of inactivity and dormancy, where link capacities are not being tested/realized.
Many proposed solutions for effectuating proper data exchanges add significant overhead and cost in order to accommodate a large number of end users. For example, a large number of T1/E1 lines may be implemented, but such lines are generally expensive and, thus, each one should be maximized in order to achieve optimal system performance. Accordingly, the ability to provide a communications system that consumes few resources, optimizes bandwidth, and achieves minimal delay (while accounting for periods of robust or dormant network traffic) presents a significant challenge for network designers, service providers, and system administrators.